Various systems exist which allow media titles to be downloaded over a network to a device and consumed later on that device. Some of these systems use a digital license which is included with the download, where the digital license allows a user to consume the media title for a limited period of time, for example, any 24 hour period in the 30 days after download. Users may wish to consume the media title on multiple devices, and some of these devices may be offline for periods of time.